Don't Screw Up Your Happily Ever After
by Carla McCorkle
Summary: Mabel has visited the future and past. She hasn't gotten to see her own future though. When she is given the chance to see the future Happily Ever After of anyone, will she choose her own or someone's else's? Is she wise enough to choose the path that will secure a good future for her and Dipper? Will a wrong choice or a slip up ruin it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this is my first story. It'll have some Wendip and stuff, just kinda cute. It will probably only be two or three chapters long. Also, happy New Year. Oh, and GRAVITY FALLS AND IT'S CHARACTER DO NOT BELONG TO ME!**

Mabel has experienced her fair share of time travel. She had seen dinosaurs, given calculators to the pioneers, seen what Gravity Falls was like ten years before she came and enjoyed one of her favorite days over and over again. She had also suffered the consequences. A series of of time games against the time traveler whom's life they'd accidentally ruined and name she has forgotten.

Mabel had been in many times, but unlike Dipper her blood wasn't contaminated with high levels of curiosity. That didn't bother her though. She still pondered, wondered and developed interest in things, just in a different way Sometimes she questioned the future but she was content with living life and waiting for the future to come to her, not the other way around. Maybe that's why she found the stone instead of Dipper.

It was the afternoon of a hot, sticky day. Which meant Mabel was on the the prowl for boys. She sat by the front counter where Wendy was reading a magazine. Dipper was receiving a lecture from Grunkle Stan on "how to successfully rip off a customer." The gift shop door swung open and in walked a boy with strawberry blond hair (which had a biking helmet nested on it), freckles and blue eyes. He looked maybe a year older than Mabel and wore a biking uniform, sweat dripping off his forehead. Mabel felt her heart beat in a odd mix of love and excitement.

She hopped to her feet. "Hey hottie, can I help you?" Mabel asked leaning into him. The boy looked surprised and nervous and cautiously took off his helmet (which Mabel thought made him look hotter).

"Well, actually, I-i'm just looking f-for some w-water." The boy stuttered raising an empty water bottle and gesturing to his bike outside.

"Water huh? I see you bike, I like that." Mabel said leaning closer.

"Oh... I do, thanks. I'm training to bike for Canada in the Olympics..." The boys said quietly.

"You're foreign too! Oh my!" Mabel swooned, "so what brings you here?" She asked.

"A lot of things... But at this moment water. Can I get some water now?" He asked timidly.

Before Mabel could answer Stan butted in, "Water refills are $10! Make that $11 because you're Canadian!"

The boy gave an odd look towards Mr. Pines then sighed. "I thought American prices were supposed to be cheaper..." He muttered but put the $11 dollars on the counter and refilled his bottle. He then turned around to leave and came face to face with Mabel which made him jump.

"Leaving so soon?" She pouted.

"Y-yeah. Goodbye?" The boy said managing a goofy little smile. He then made his way out the door.

"Goodbye..." The young girl whispered dramatically. Mabel saw the name "Northeast" printed on the back of his shirt. She stored the name in her mind, she would find him again.

She found Dipper who was now sweeping.

"You think that went well?" She asked, "you think he'll come back?"

Dipper shrugged, "with prices like $11 dollars for water probably not."

"Dipper! That's not what I mean." Mabel retorted, "ugh, nevermind."

When she looked back at Dipper who was looking at Wendy. She knew he loved her, and in a way she envied him for loving her the way he did but at the same time she didn't want him to get hurt if things didn't work. As much as she teased Dipper, him and Wendy would be cute together.

She left him be and went outside for her five minute break. She sat by the totem pole and munched icing covered soda crackers. Suddenly a rock whizzed towards her and hit her in the head.

"Ow!" She yelped rubbing her head. There was no blood but it still hurt, like a drill digging into her skull. She rotated her head swiftly looking for her attacker but found no one. She picked up the rock that had been thrown. It was smooth and had a rusty red tinge to it. It seemed ordinary until she felt little bumps and engravings with her thumb. She raised an eyebrows and saw there were words chiseled into it. It read "Love is blind, this stone will let you see, the future romance of you or me. But beware, seeing your own fate can make a happy future dissipate."

"Woah, cool!" Mabel exclaimed ignoring the last sentence. "I can see if I will live happily ever after!"

Mabel looked at the stone a bit more before straightening her sweater. "Okay, let's do this. Show me the future happily ever after of-" She began before Dipper cut in.

"Mabel, what are you doing?" He asked walking towards her.

"D-Dipper!?" Mabel accidentally said in surprise. Before either twin could say anything else Mabel felt herself turn to nothingness and then it was dark.

Dipper had just come out to check on his twin, she had left suddenly and he knew she was upset about her failed summer romances. He hoped he hadn't been mean. He open the door to step outside and say his sister talking to... A rock? Dipper wanted to laugh but didn't.

"Mabel, what are you doing?" He asked with a goofy grin. How could he not grin, she looked ridiculous.

"Dipper!?" She said quite surprised, she looked like a deer in the headlights.

That's when it happened, the wind blew and Mabel faded into the breeze. Nothing remained but a few iced soda crackers. Now it was Dipper's turn to be terrified, his grin melted instantly. He was speechless as curiosity and worry clawed his throat. He needed to get the journal. He needed to find out what happened. He needed to know if his twin was okay!

Oh No...

**Please Review! Give me suggestions, tell me what you think. Can't wait to hear from you guys. I love Gravity Falls, it is such a wonderful well created show. Also, who knows what my name references to (without using Google)?! **

**~Carla McCorkle**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Gravity Falls DOES NOT belong to me!**

Mabel felt like she was being ripped apart and put back together. Her thoughts were scattered and whenever she tried to organize them they disorganized themselves again, like two magnets of the same pole. There was a thud and an eery ringing in her ears and then quiet. Complete darkness and silence. Mabel felt her essence reestablish itself and her eyelids creaked open. She was on the grass, the summer sun bathing everything with warmth and light. Except Mabel, she was covered in a cold shadow. She looked up and came face to face with the totem pole, which was the source of the shado. When was she? Had anything changed? Was she really in the future? Had it all been a spoof, a dream?

Dipper was nowhere to be seen and the outdoor ads and attractions of the Mystery Shack had changed. The Mystery Shack also looked older, more run-down (if that's possible). She heard laughter and went to hide behind the totem pole but instead fell through.

"Woah! Ghost time travel! Cool!" Mabel exclaimed, and based on the continued laughter, no one heard her.

Speaking of laughter, who was laughing. It sounded like the type of laugh you'd hear from a young adult, it had heart but wasn't giddy like a child. Mabel recognized the laugh. Before she could figure it out, Wendy walked out of the forest. She was wearing a tank top and ripped jeans. She was talking to someone, a guy. Wait, she was holding his hand too. Good thing Dipper wasn't watching, he'd be heart broking.

Both Wendy and the guy must've been in their mid/early twenties. The guy had messy brown hair and a voice that sounded a lot like a weird mix of Elijah Wood's and Jason Ritter's voice. He wore a red shirt, blue vest and jeans.

Suddenly Mabel's gut twisted in recognition and excitement. That was Dipper! Her brother! With Wendy! I mean he looked like a slightly good looking dork now and all she could think was wow! She suddenly remembered saying Dipper's name instead of her own but was too caught up in the excitement to care. Dipper was with Wendy! She calmed down and listened to their conversation.

"I can't believe I said I was too old for you," Wendy laughed, "I'm like, three years older, I guess both of us did some stupid things back then on the first summer." She was referencing to the stunt Dipper had pulled with her and Robbie **(Boyz Crazy). **

"Yeah, you do know I was-" Dipper started.

"Oh shush, don't get mushy!" She joked patting him on the back. "If I hadn't forgiven you, would we be dating for as long as we have?" She asked.

This was revolved by some playful banter and talking and then dorky stuff from Dipper that you would find in Journal three. Mabel felt happy for her brother. He deserved this, in the end it really worked out. "Now time to go find my future self and the hunk of a man I'm with." Mabel announced.

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that." A familiar voice said. Mabel turned around swiftly and came face to face with the one and only Love God.

Dipper flipped through the journal. He got to a page called reasons for disappearance.

"Spells, curses, deals, eastern beaver witch, western goose wizards, time travel, pixie toads, mutant, monsters, math class..." Dipper read out loud as he searched. "None of this gives me a solid lead..." Dipper mumbled.

He thought some more. What else happened... The rock! The rock she was talking to. He flipped to a page titled "Enchanted Stones".

"Death stone, duck stone, mirror stone... Ugh none of these fit!" Dipper complained and was about to give up when he saw it. "Happily Ever After stone! Of course! Hmmm... Takes user to future love life of whom they choose. If used incorrectly or if a mistake is made it can alter something happy into something terrible (or on a lucky occasion the other way around)... Ghost like... Uh huh... Hmmm..." Dipper said as he read and then he almost choked when he put together everything he read.

"Aaah!" Mabel yelped. "What?! Why!? How!? Are you still mad at me about the whole messing with people's fates thing?" Mabel asked stepping back a bit.

The Love God rolled his eyes. "Okay kid, I gave you the stone, because it's my job and yes, I'm still mad."

Mabel was about to apologize with the Love god put a finger to her lips. "First of all, don't apologize right now because if you continue what you're doing you are going to mess with people's fates even more!"

"But..

"No buts. The only reason I'm here is because love god code. Do you wanna mess up your brother's future!?" He asked pointing to Dipper who was down on one knee with a ring held out. Wendy was ecstatic and nodded over and over. Mabel felt happy for her brother, actually she wanted to start freaking out in joy like Wendy. Then Mabel caught a glimpse of Stan, and herself with someone but the Love God grabbed her head before she could see who. The Love God stared at her directly in the eyes.

"I'm leaving you the choice. You let curiosity get the best of you and ruin the future by looking over there or you take the stone and go home and tell Dipper NOTHING."

Mabel turned her head.

**HAHAHAHA! Oh, and fun fact I forgot to mention. The biker kid from the first chapter is my OC. But you will meet him later. PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews, I want to know what I can improve on or if there are any suggestions. Sorry if my chapter's are short.**

**~Carla McCorkle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thank you Sky the Red Bellied Macaw For my first review and for your suggestion, thanks for letting me know. Gravity Falls DOES NOT belong to me.**

Dipper's POV:

Dipper trusted Mabel but he knew she still made mistakes. She had been so vulnerable when she saw visions of heartbreak past. He was worried about everything. If she messed up his future, Wendy's future, heck, even Gideon's future, it can have a ripple effect. Some things aren't meant to be seen yet.

Dipper's train of thought crashed when he heard a knock on his and Mabel's bedroom door. He cautiously opened it and came eye to eye with his crush Wendy. What a coincidence.

"Oh! H-hi Wendy. W-what's up?" He asked timidly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Long time no see." He added and then immediately regretted it. He had seen her downstairs a few minutes ago. _Stupid, so stupid!_ He thought to himself.

Wendy just gave a slight chuckle. "Stan's looking for ya," Wendy said casually. "Dude you look pale, what's up?" Wendy invited Dipper to sit on an old bench in the hallway. Dipper took a deep breath and sat down.

"What if... Someone you trust has the opportunity to do something that could ruin everything important to you and them, but you can't do anything?" Dipper asked.

It was silent for a bit before Wendy whistled. "Wow, never had someone asked me that before." She said grinning. "Well to you trust the person?" She asked.

Dipper nodded.

"Then don't worry. And if the problem is something that means a lot to you, you can fix it." Wendy said lightly punching his arm. "Now go find Stan, he wants you to demonstrate your newly taught skills in the art of ripping people off."

With that Wendy walked away, and Dipper's heart went with her.

Mabel's POV:

_She turned her head... _Away from the proposal. She wanted to look, but then all her memories of everything Dipper had done for her came back. She looked at the Love God, who showed no smile but a small tad of sympathy. A Love God knows all the emotions one can receive from love. He knows how it feels.

"Tell me one thing." Mabel said looking the Love God in the eyes. "Will I receive a happily ever after at all?" She asked.

"Well, kid, I can tell you that much. The answer is yes. He'll treat you well and it won't be perfect, love never is, but it will be damn close to it." With those words the Love God put the stone in her hand. "Go on home now." He said, and then disappeared.

Only the Love God would leave one of his cassettes with the stone. Mabel chuckled and shoved the cassette in her pocket, she owed him that much. She looked down at the rusty rock

"Take me home." She whispered and then slipped away into nothingness.

Dipper's POV:

"Sir, that T-Shirt is made from recycled material. Help preserve Gravity Falls and buy this $50 shirt!" Dipper lied to a customer.

"If that's the case I'll buy it!" The man exclaimed paying the $50. Stan applauded once the man left.

"Your finally growling into a successful businessman! You just gotta work on your facial expression and posture a bit more. Oh and your voice." He exclaimed patting him on the back roughly before leaving.

Dipper turned to the door as it opened hoping to see Mabel but it was just another customer. He sighed and sat down on one of the stump/stool's Stan was trying to sell. In doing so he missed the door opening and was surprised when he felt Mabel's arms wrap around him.

"Mabel!" He announced.

"Yeah broseph! I'm back! I'm assuming you looked in the journal as usual so I'm not going to explain." Mabel said shrugging her shoulders and pulling away from the hug.

"Did you, see..." Dipper asked.

"Nope, just your dorky future. I promised a certain someone to keep my lips shut." Mabel grinned.

"Me!? What, how could you? Now I have so many questions-"

"-That I can't answer." Mabel finished. "You'll just have to wait for the future to come to you Dipping sauce. "

**I am finished! Please review! Hope you liked the ending, I didn't want to write something super long and I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Carla McCorkle**


End file.
